


The New Avenger

by Bex1112



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, ma-fandom
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex1112/pseuds/Bex1112
Summary: Everything's different now, after the Giant War. Even after arriving home Percy can't tell anyone the truth; not his mom, not his rather odd neighbor, not his new almost friends. But somehow the truth always shows, so maybe it's a good thing that his new neighbor, Peter Parker, is just a little too observant. Or maybe it isn't.Meanwhile the world is changing. New threats have risen and been defeated. But people are disappearing, and even the people who are supposed to be heroes can't stop this. But that's sort of the point.Now the darkness which Peter has always managed to keep at an arm's length is right outside his front door.Neither Peter nor Percy can lose anyone else. Both are sure that if they do they're bound to lose themselves.Now though loss isn't and if but a when, neither of them plan on getting out of this one.Innocence and guilt mean nothing, because with all this hurt, with all this death, with all this pain, isn't everyone somehow to blame?And maybe they aren't so different, Peter and Percy. Maybe they can find a way to work together, fight together, stop this together.Or maybe they can't. Maybe they are forever, always, doomed to be just one moment too late.





	1. Home

"You need to go home Percy." Chiron looked at the young man in front of him, "Your mother needs you and you need your mother."  
Percy visibly deflated, "I know she misses me Chiron, I miss her too. After everything though? I have so many enemies, so many people that hate me. And unfortunately the guys I fight have bad habit of coming back to life every few years. If anything happened to my mom..." He was unable to finish his sentence. No more words were need though. The centaur understood.    
"Over the millenniums I've taught many demigods. Some powerful, some not. I've seen impossible odds thrown at them and seen them crumble under the pressure. Sometimes they rise up and sometimes they don't. For the first few centuries I didn't understand. Why would a child of Hebe succeed where a son of Zeus had failed?   
"But then, at long last, I understood. Because someone who had been met with opposition all their life, had to fight for everything they have. Someone who never got a hand up, never got a free pass, never got anything for free, well, somebody like that, they're used to working for everything they have. They know that no one will help them so they help themselves. A person who knows that they have to succeed because otherwise it's over, nobody will bail them out, nobody will help them, well, they have something that talent can never give a person. They have that intangible ability to keep going when the odds are impossible, to never stop or give in or surrender because surrender isn't an option. Such an ability is not easily won, and nobody in their right mind would chose to take the path needed to earn it. But those who are forced down that road inevitably become greater than one trained even by the most skilled teacher in the world.  
"You will protect you mother Percy. You will keep her save. You will keep her safe because you know that no else will do it for you, that if you fail that's it. Failure isn't an option so you will not fail."  
"Do you really believe that?"  
"Percy, I remember watching you at Yancy, before you knew you were a half-blood. If I where talking to that boy I would not even think of sending him off into the world. But that boy is all but gone. In his place is a young man who has saved the world. You are a hero Percy, whether you chose to believe it or not. If you can protect the word I think you'll have no trouble with your Mother." Percy opened his mouth to protest but the teacher put up his hand to stop him. Nothing in the mans words gave any indication of the surge of guilt he felt standing in front of this young man. It was true that over the years he'd seen many demigods, taught many demigods, sent many demigods out into the world. Seen many demigods killed. Each and every time it hurt him, but nothing had hurt him so much  as watching Percy suffer. The gods were cruel, heartless. The fates more so. Because no one deserved what this young man had been forced to live. He had not chosen this life, he did not get to chose his father, he was given no choice but to become a hero. It was rise or die. And Percy wasn't ready to die. Or he hadn't been. Today though? Today Percy wasn't the same person he'd been, today he was a boy who smiled not because he was truly happy, but to try and bring some light into the life of others. He was obviously unhappy but refused to admit it for fear of hurting someone else. He needed to go home, before it was to late. Before who he had been was gone for good.   
"Annabeth is with her father, so is Piper. Jason has gone back to New Rome, along with Frank and Hazel. Everyone is fine here. Even a hero needs a break sometimes. Especially a hero." Chiron murmured the last part under his breath.  "I will call Argus to take you into the city and inform the camp as to your whereabouts at dinner."  
"I should be looking for Leo, not wasting time." There was a hint of desperation in Percy's voice  
"Leo will be found when he wishes to be found. And spending time with ones family is never a waste of time." Chiron stated, not unkindly. "Go pack your bags. It is long past time for you to return home."  
 Percy turned away and walked towards his cabin. Maybe Chiron was right. He hadn't seen his mom for nearly a year and he missed her more than he would ever admit. His bags were still mostly packed from his last trip.  
After the last fight Percy refused to talk about it, and tried with every fiber of his being to avoid thinking about it. Because he knew when he did he wouldn't be able to stop, wouldn't be able to get out, wouldn't be able to stop. The darkness would rush up on him, consume him, control him, never let him go. The shackles of thought would latch around him and he knew that he might not be strong enough to throw them off this time.  
Leaving camp was right, was good. It was something he didn't want to do. Safety was camp and camp was safety, despite all the string attached. But here there to so many memories. To many memories. Chiron was right, it was long past time for him to return home.  
So he didn't turn around, he didn't say good bye, he didn't stop to take one last look. He needed to leave, he needed to be free of the place that was smothering him. Home. Home was where he needed to be, if he even had one anymore.


	2. Love

I've missed my mom, of course, but as Argus drives me deep into the city I realize she's not all I've missed.   
The anonymity of this place. To be able to walk without be stared at is a comfort most take for granted. Here, a person can be whoever they want to be and nobody will look at you long enough to care.   
There's a lot of great things about the mythological world, but then again there's always that little chance that something's going to come and try and kill you. Of course, it's the same way in the mortal world, but it's easier to ignore here. I've only been around for 17 year and I must say that I've certainly gotten my moneys worth. If it's possible to have a more insane life I'd be very, very surprised. School after school for 12 years, then there was Gabe and my mom and all the things that came along with that. And then the gods came along. The prophecies. The battles. The wars.   
Over the years not much has stayed the same. It's not like I have my bestest friend for kindergarten or anything. In fact, the only constant in my life has been my mom. She's loved me no matter what happened, no matter how much trouble I got in at school, no matter how crazy I acted, no matter how many times she thought I'd died. It wasn't easy to love me but she did it anyway.   
The worst part? She never asked for a single thing in return. She never said "Percy, as long as you don't get kicked out of school again I'll love you" or "So long as you get good grades I'll make you cookies". She never blamed me for things, she never yelled or tried to make herself feel batter by making me feel worse. Instead she just sort of loved me. In spite of all the stuff that I did wrong.   
Now though it's my turn. Now I can go home. I can be a good son, for once in my life. For my whole life she's told me I'm her perfect son, but even so I wasn't an easy kid to raise. I got into fights, I needed so much extra help. No matter what she provided for me and she loved me. Except now I can be the son who she can be proud of, the one who goes to school and doesn't get in trouble and is polite to adults. I can be the son that I never was but always should have been. I can become the son she deserves.  
The scenery races by. We speed away from the center of the city, buildings getting lower, shops turning into houses. And the van stops. We've arrived.  
Mumbling a thanks to Argus I grab my bags and head towards a row of town houses. I don't want him to see me. These days I don't really want anyone to see me.  
While I was away my mom and Paul got married. It wasn't a surprise and it wasn't upsetting. My parents could never have been together, him being the god of the sea and all. But my mom deserved to be happy. She deserved happiness more than anyone else in the world. The only thing I regret is not being able to be there for her, not being part of the start of their life together.  
They'd moved to a new place, an apartment in Queens. After I got back to camp Chiron had given me the address, I'd never written though. Not called since Alaska. Even after I'd gotten back I couldn't bring myself to call. Annabeth told me I should. But everyday that I didn't it got harder and harder to imagine myself ever going home.  
Standing here, at their gate, I wish I had. What can I say though, 'Hi mom, I'm not dead! I've been back at camp for a couple months but not contacted you"? She'd freak out, and rightly so. I should have called, I shouldn't have left her wondering.  
Standing on the sidewalk, knowing everything I've done wrong, I don't know if I can bring myself to go up to the door.    
"Who are you?" A voice asks. I jump, turning, bringing my hand to my pocket, looking for the threat. But there is no threat. There's only a boy, short and average. Brown hair, brow eyes. Unimpressive.  
"I'm Percy." I manage, angry at myself for the fear that his appearance brought me. Angry at myself for not knowing he was there. "Who are you?" I add.  
"What are you doing here?" The boy ignores my question. Instead I answer his.  
"Coming to see my mom." I say, as though I hadn't been about to leave.  
"Your mom?" Suddenly the boy seems on guard.  
"Yeah." I shrug, "Why?"  
"I think you might have the wrong address."  
"I don't think so. This is the one she gave me." My heart is thudding in my chest. Could something have happened to her? Surely even the fates wouldn't be so cruel, not after everything that had happened.  
"Whose your mom?" The guy asks, unaware of my panic.  
"Sally Jackson." The boys eyebrows raise. Anger seeps onto his face.  
"So I guess you were completely unable to get to any sort of phone or internet access or mail box for the last year?" There's a note of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Sort of?" But I don't sound sure. Because it is my fault. My fault that I didn't contact my mom sooner, my fault that she worried, my fault.   
"Wow, Percy Jackson, the beloved son. Let me guess, you meant to call. I mean you did. From Alaska. And then you didn't call again because why on earth would you do that? Glad to see what a great, upstanding guy you are." He hates me. With all of his sole this guy hates me. And I deserve every one of his harsh words, because I let my mom suffer when I could have helped her. But I didn't. The words, cruel and unforgiving, are spoken in love. Not for me. I don't deserve love, not from this guy, not from my mom, not from anyone. But there is love in these words, love for my mom. Love born from pity and turning into something else.  
"Yeah," I try and keep emotion out of my voice, "I've been a really great son, I know. Right now though, I have some apologize to make."   
I push past the guy. I don't let him see that I'm terrified and sorry and don't know how I can make this right. If I can ever make this right. Instead I just walk. Walk up to the door. Ring the bell. Hold my breath.  
And wait.


	3. Mom

Peter's POV:   
When Sally and Paul moved into the apartment next to mine a few months ago they were kind to me. Kind isn't a strong enough word though, They were caring, friendly, thoughtful, upbeat, excited, good-natured. In short, they were the kind of people people didn't think existed, they were just that nice. Bring-cookies-over-to-your-house-out-of-the -blue -remember-you-birthday-even-though-you-only-told-them-about-it-once nice. And Sally? She was almost motherly to me, when Aunt May had to work or just couldn't be there she would help me. Paul acted as a father figure to me. He'd help me with homework, he'd call me out if I was being an idiot, he'd tell me the truth no matter what. There moving in has easily been the best thin got happen to me since who knows when.  
But their kindness almost hurt some days. Because they were good to me, unfailingly cheerful around me, never moping, never acting upset. Except Sally's son had disappeared. There one day gone the next. And she loved him more than she loved anything in the world. His name was Percy and, hearing her talk, he was a hero. The most amazing human being to ever walk on the face of the earth. Paul, who wasn't Percy's real dad, loved him like any father would love his own son. He was respectful too though, respectful of whoever Percy's biological father was. So Percy's disappearance had turned both of their worlds upside down.   
The worst part? Both of them refused to admit Percy was dead. Of course I never said anything, but when a person is missing for over a year without any contact one of a few things could have happened. One- They've run away from home never to be heard from again. However, with everything that Sally and Paul said about Percy that didn't seem likely. Two- They've been kidnapped. But it's been son long that really, the only viable option is, three- He's dead. Even though Sally would never admit it I think it haunts her, the thought of her only son being dead. And in heart I think she might have always thought that to be true.  
Now he's back though, pretty obviously not dead. To be honest I'm sort of surprised I didn't recognize Percy on sight. Every time I went over to Sally and Paul's I'd see picture of him everywhere. Pictures of him as a little kid, pictures of him smiling, surrounded by friends, pictures of him with a blonde girl, so many pictures with the blonde girl. I'd tried to ask Sally about him a million times, but all she'd ever say was that he was an amazing guy and she's so proud to have her as her son, no matter what.  
The boy on the stoop is different from the boy in all those pictures though. He's smaller, less muscular, like someone who had been in great shape until they were put in terrible living condition. That's not it though, not all of it. There's something else, his eyes are darker, haunted. He doesn't look like a guy to laugh on the beach with a group of friends. he looks downright dangerous. The way he reached for his pocket, as if for some sort of weapon and then jerked his hand away. I don't think that the boy Sally lost is going to be the one she gets back. For her sake I hope he's the same, though the boy I met doesn't seem like the fearless, laughing, caring boy she described. He seemed like a fighter, a warrior. Someone who would never back down until he got exactly what he wanted.   
But I sent him up the path, told him to go. Because no matter who he'd become he was still Sally's son and she needed him. She needed him because whatever he did she wouldn't love him any less for it. She couldn't love him any less for it. She's to kind for that.  
I watch him go to the door, watch him ring the bell. There's hesitation in his movements. He doesn't want to be here and I want to hate him for that. I can't though. After all this time, gone with not explanation, well not many people would've bothered to come home at all. Even if it took him to long, even if he practically tortured his mother being gone, even if he messed up in a thousand ways. Well, at least he came back.  
Still he's waited at the door. At some point I realize I'm holding my breath in anticipation and immediately let it out. This isn't some reality TV show, long lost son comes home after acting like and idiot for a year. No, this is friends lives. Messed up because of someones thoughtlessness. Somehow though, Percy's absence doesn't feel like that. Somehow it feels involuntary. It feels like something that hurt to many people. And I think that one of those people was Percy.  
The door opens but I turn away before I see anything more than recognition on Sally's face. This moment is person, no matter for what reason. Whatever Percy might have done wrong is inconsequential just by the look on his mothers face. Pure joy. Nothing could taint that look.


	4. Luck

Percy's POV:  
I can feel the boys gaze on the back of my neck. I can feel him watching this moment, this moment that I'm not ready for. Part of me wants to turn around, ask him what he's looking at. Except I can't. I won't. Because I've been gone a long time, to long. Way to long. Sometimes you change and that's alright. This change though? This is a bad change. This is a coldness and a darkness that comes with the job. Knowing without a shadow of a doubt that if the evil in the world could get organized for two seconds they could crush us under their heel.   
Before I'd left last time my mom could see right through me. If I was lying or if I was telling the truth, if I was  alright or if I was upset, if things were really going to be okay or if I was just saying that. But that was before I met Lupa, before I changed. Now I can hide anything and I'm not sure that's a good thing.  
Actually I do. I do know it's  bad thing. It's not something I change though, or at least not something I should change. My mom has been through enough without me causing her more problems. So I have to hide, hide how I've changed and hide why I've changed. That;s something my mom doesn't need to know, doesn't want to know. Nobody in their right mind would want to know about that.  
But then door swings open. it might be my imagination but I'd swear the place already smells like home. Except there, framed in the doorway, stand my mother. Older, more grey in her hair, more lines on her face, more beautiful than any goddess.   
For a moment she just stands there, staring at me.  I do the same, trying to remember the last time I saw her, the last time we spoke. The her hand flies to her mouth, a sob still escaping.   
"My baby." She murmurs, taking those two steps towards me. Wrapping her arms around me. Falling into me. Me falling into her. It's been so long. To long. It wasn't Hera's place to do this to her, to do this to us.  
She did though. It's our job now to pick up whatever pieces of ourselves might be left and pretend it's the whole thing. Safe here in my mothers arms though it seems like wholeness isn't really that far away.   
Safe in my mothers arms I just sort of lose it. For the first time since the Giant war I let myself cry. Instead of trying to fight the tear, I let them flow. She's crying too. Even though I'm almost a foot taller than her now, even though I'm practically an adult, even though I've avoided her for months, I let the tears flow into my moms shoulder. She lets me. So we stand like that.   
I let this moment anchor me, the here and the now.  Not looking back is hard, sometimes its like I'm reliving it all. But right now all I see is right here, right now. Its a relief. When my mom finally leads me inside I don't want to let go of her. It's as if she might be made of smoke, here one moment, gone the next. Of course, that isn't true, she's the only thing that hasn't disappeared. As I sink down on the couch I brace myself, because I will have to look back. Sure, what I'm going to tell her will be an extremely watered down, non-scary version, but I'll still have to look back. Backwards is hard. Sometimes, forwards is harder.  
"What happened to you Percy?" My mom asks the dreaded question.  
"In short," I try to start but my mom interrupts.  
"No Percy, not in short."   
"Well you know Hera," My mothers says some very unladylike words under her breath, "She decided that the only way to save the world from Mother Earth was to unite the two groups of demigods, Greek and Roman, so she picked each of the camps leaders and swapped them. Of course, she didn't really tell anyone about this and she wiped both our memories but her intentions were good, I guess.  
"Anyhow, in New Rome, which is exactly what it sounds like, I met these guys, Frank and Hazel. Frank's a son of Mar's but a legacy of Neptune and can turn into a dragon and other cool stuff. Hazel's a daughter of Pluto, you know, the god of Death but also riches under the earth. Except she was born in 1928 and died in 1942 and was dead until Nico brought her back to life a little while ago." I can see my mom about to ask a question but I stop her, "That not important right now. Anyway, we went on a quest to Alaska, were I drank some gorgons blood to help me regain my memories, which is when I called you. Except at that point we realized that Hera was actually right and that Mother Earth was going to basically destroy the world unless we stopped her. So then we joined up with Annabeth, Jason, the Roman guy. He's really nice, and Thalia's full blooded brother. Well, sort of. They have the same mom but Thalia's dad is Zeus and Jason's dad is Jupiter. It's confusing. Then there's Leo, who's a son of Hephaestus. Basically a Latino elf who loves playing pranks and can control fire. Trust me, not a good combination. And Piper, whose the nicest daughter of Aphrodite in the universe but can also make you do anything she asks.  
"So then we flew to Rome to fight Mother Earth, killed a bunch a giants, ate some surprisingly bad pizza and then came home." I shrug, trying to make it not seem like a big deal. It's pretty obvious my mom doesn't believe me, at the very least she know's that I'm not telling her everything. I don't expect her to call me out though.  
"Whenever you're ready to talk, really talk, you know I'll be here for you?" Her face looks ten years older, ten years wiser. No less kind though, if that's even possible.  
I don't try and deny what she's saying. I don't tell her that I'm telling her everything, I don't tell her that I'm telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I don't lie.  
"You know you can tell me anything, right Percy?" She tries again. Still, I don't say a word. "Anything that happened, anything you did, anything you went through, well, whatever it is it can't be worse than what I'm thinking, what I've been imagining."   
Except it is worse. Much, much worse.   
"She went to visit her dad." I shrug.  
"Good for her." Paul smiles, "I really hope it works out for her."  
"Don't they not get along?" My mom asks.  
"I guess if this war did anything good it that we all appreciate everything a little more now."    
"What do you mean honey?"  
"Well, um, it just, every day could be your last, you know? Like tomorrow any of us could be some monsters lunch. We could get thrown on another insane quest or into a fight where we're hopelessly outmatched but this time not come out. And I guess I've always know that, but its just a little realer now. Now that it's over we're all sort of re-prioritizing, you know? "  
"You came home to me this time. You came home to me last time. Every time you'll come home Percy Jackson. You know why? Because I'm you mother and I say so." She tries to make it into a joke, tries to laugh it off. If I were still the person I used to be I'd quip something inspired and downright hilarious back at her and make this moment actually funny. Today though there doesn't seem to be much point. If I die I die, no amount of laughter will change that. Maybe it really just is what it is.  
Except Chiron had said something like that to me earlier. Maybe they are right. Or maybe they're not. "But if your in a fight in the dark with monsters everywhere and arrows flying everywhere and  your friend gets an arrow through the eye but you don't even get a scratch is that skill? No! It's just luck, plain, stupid, dumb luck. And whose runs out first."  
"That's true." My mom concedes. "But if your in an open field with Riptide by your side and an opponent and you throw them off a cliff that's not just luck. That's skill."  
I remember what she's talking about. That wasn't all it was though, "But if you get your best friend thrown off said cliff in the process is that skill? Once again, no. Without the Hunters we would have all be dead anyway, so at the end of the day I really did more harm than good."  
"You know what I'm trying to say."  
She looks suspicious. I need to stop. Whoever I used to be wouldn't have had this argument, wouldn't have fought with her. So I settle, "Maybe we're both right. Like, you've got to have skill if your going to go anywhere but you also need a good portion of luck." Because the old Percy wouldn't have just given up either.  
Paul's been sitting silently ever since the last awkward moment had rolled around but once again he rescues us as he speaks, "It's great to have you back Percy."  
"Yeah, its good to be back." I smile at him, almost really, almost truly smile at him. "And I've been thinking that it's high time that I finish high school."  
"Oh Percy! Your really going to finish school?" Mom's eyes are shinning and the look on her face makes the hours of torture, sorry, I mean work, I'll have to do worth it.  
"I'm going to do my best."  
"Well you know, we have the nicest neighbor, a boy named Peter who's just your age. I'm sure you two will get along great! Maybe we can get you  a place at his school, Midtown High. It's a school for gifted and talented students, and it's a school of science and technology! I'm sure you'd love it!" She sounds so excited that I can't bare to tell her that I'm not gifted or talented and the only proficiency I have in science is blowing stuff up. And even then I can only ever seem to do that by accident. Then I remember her mention of a neighbor.  
"This Peter, is he a bit shorter than me, brown hair, brown eyes?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"I met him, but I don't think he likes me." I add just a tad of sarcasm to my tone. Just enough.   
"That's ridiculous. Peter's a very nice boy. You must have just gotten off on the wrong foot. I can go over an introduce you now." My mom smiles.  
"Um, I don't think that a very good idea..." There are about a million reasons why this is and Extremely Bad idea but before I can name a single one mom cuts me off.  
"Come on Percy, it'll be good for you to make friends." Paul urges me. I waver, I do want to be a good son. And a good son would do what his mother asked. So I stand. Against my better judgment I let them lead me out the door and up the neighbors walkway.


	5. Secrets

Secrets   
Peter's POV:  
After I get home I start on my history homework. Normally it would only take me about an hour, but I cant concentrate. I keep thinking about the boy Percy. He doesn't seem like a mean guy. In fact it seemed like he felt guilty about not contacting his mom. Maybe he had a legitimate reason. Hopefully we'll meet up again sometime and we'll get along better. Tomorrow, today he and his mom and dad are probably catching up. Wait, Paul's not his dad. I don't know who his dad is. Sally was married before Paul but I don't think that guy was Percy's dad either. The history paper stares up at me accusingly. Pondering over Percy's heritage wont tell me anything. So Greek mythology it is. Like that'll ever help me.  
I'm just getting into that zone where your actually getting stuff done. The paper seems to be writing itself, gods and goddesses spring to life beneath my pen. The world is divided between the three brothers. Zeus's bolt rams into the earth, Poseidon's trident sends waves crashing over the land, claiming it for his own. Olympus is in uproar over the golden apples. It all appears on my paper. I'm really into it when a knock on the front door makes me jump to my feet.  
When I open the door its Sally, Paul and a very reluctant looking Percy. "Hello Peter, I hope we're not interrupting." Sally asks.  
"Oh, no, of course not." I stutter, unsure what I'm supposed to do next, "Um, would you like to come in?"  
"That would be wonderful, thank you Peter." Sally sends Percy a stern look.  
"Oh, um, I just wanted to say that maybe we should hangout some time or something..."  
The line was obviously fed to him by his mom, but at least he came. His eyes plead with me to say yes. So I oblige, "Sure, that sounds like a fine idea."  
"Are you busy right now?"  
"Um, I was just working on some homework."  
Sally smirks at her son, "You remember what that is, right?"  
"Yeah, a method of torturing poor students who work all insanely hard all day and then are sent home to inflict more pain on themselves using this thing you call homework." Percy replies.  
"You know Percy teachers main goal in life isn't actually to cause you pain." Paul grins.  
"I would disagree on that point on the bases of Ms. Dods and Dr. Thorn."  
"They don't count!" Sally argued.  
"Why not? They were teachers!"  
"No they weren't"  
"Um, Ms. Dods taught me pre-algebra for months."  
"Yes, but was she a teacher?"  
"As far as anyone else was concerned."  
"Just saying, as far as anyone else is concerned she doesn't exist."  
"That's unfair!"  
"Um..." I mutter, because they seem to have forgotten I was here.  
"Oh, sorry Peter." Sally looks a little flustered.  
"No Problem." I smile.  
"So, do you think you could show Percy around the neighborhood?"  
"Oh I don't know..." I start at the same time as Percy says,  
"Do you think that's a good idea, mom?"  
"Sweetie, you need to make friends."  
"I have friends!"  
"Annabeth is lovely, but did you get along with any of the other kids?"  
"Yeah! Me and Jason have a bunch in common, Pipers like a sister to me, Frank and I get along really well, me and Leo got along great and Hazel is the sweetest person I've ever met not even counting the others at camp"  
"I recall you saying something about friction between you and Jason, Frank being hard to connect to, Piper always being wit Jason and Hazel being very young and old fashioned."  
"That still leaves Leo!"  
"Isn't he missing?" His mom asked gently.    
"Leo is fine! He just needed a break. He'll come back when he's ready. He's fine. He's got to be fine. He's Leo."  
But his eyes are filled with something. He turns toward the door, "I'm going for a walk."  
"I'll tag along, show you the area." I suggest.  
He turns, giving me a tight smile, "Don't bother, I have a good sense of direction."  
"Its no problem, really." I assure him.  
"Let Peter come, Percy. It'll make me feel better." His mom begs.  
"I'm a big boy. I don't need a babysitter." Percy growls. His mother steps back, shocked.  
"Percy?" Paul says, confusion in his voice.  
"I'm sorry," Percy gasps, "I just need to be alone."  
"Go ahead. Disappear for another year without contacting me. Leave me here wondering whether or not my son will come home this time." Sally sobs.  
'Mom, you know that's not how it is." Percy responds, her words had obviously hit a nerve though.  
"Then how is it?"  
"You know I don't have a choice!"  
"They're are others!"  
"You know it had to be me! Not because I wanted it but because of the-" He suddenly sees me, "We're not doing this here. You know what, we're not doing this at all. Your right, I was inconsiderate. I did just disappear for a really long time. I have no right to leave again so soon, even if I planned to come right back. I'm sorry."  
This only serves to make his mom look more upset, "Go for your walk with Peter, ok?"  
"Yes mom" Percy mumbles, trying to make up for his outburst.  
He opens the door motioning for me to go first. Sally and Paul follow me and so does Percy. I cant help but wonder who those people are, and why he was missing for so long and what they couldn't discus in front of me. What could cause a person to disappear for a whole year? But I don't ask, I just walk, trusting Percy to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this one is... Hopefully I'll be able to update again tonight.

Percy's POV:

My mom walks by me as we leave the Parker's. Her eyes are full of some emotion I cant quite put my finger on, anger? disappointment? sadness? I cant tell. And it hurts. Because this wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to come home and be a model son, but I'm not. Being a model has never been my style. I do my own thing. Following instructions has never been my strong suit. Hurting my mom, upsetting her, how could I do this? My feet follow Peter, he never turns around though. The buildings get taller, till they're looming over head. Its like I'm surrounded by cliffs. The light cant reach the street. The buildings close in on me, my breathing quickening. I'm no longer on a bustling street in New York City, right now I'm living in my nightmares. I've climbed down the cliff face to the Phlegethon and am about to drink fire. Except this time I cant see Annabeth. Except this time I'm alone. The ground rushes up at me, the skin of Tartarus himself. And then everything goes black.

Peter's POV:

Although I give the impression of not looking back I do, in store windows I check to make sure Percy's reflection is still behind me. Because even though I'm not so fond of him myself for his mothers sake I cant lose him. So when I check and he isn't there I freak. Spinning around my eyes dart back and forth, trying to spot him. But people are beginning to act strangely, clustering around one spot, blocking my view. With no other leads I go to see what everyone is looking at. And there he is. Wreathing on the ground as if in pain.

At first it seems as if he's having a seizure but he isn't, I go forward, I don't know what to do but I know I have to help. Because somehow, in the few hours I've know him and the few words we've spoken to each other I'd come to think of this guy as my friend. Sure, practically every word we've exchanged has been part of an argument. But I refuse to think of him as a mean guy. Maybe he hates me but I doubt it. Percy doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd hate anyone without a really good reason. I also get the feeling that is he does hate you you should run for your life. Grabbing his shoulder I try to shake him awake. I know, it was stupid, and I know, you can always find a doctor in New York. But it worked. Because his eyes re-focus. Because he looks around, surprised to find himself on the ground. Because he opens his mouth and says, "What's going on?"

"That's a really good question. You just kinda, collapsed..." I respond. He mutters something under his breath. I assume its some kind of swear word, except it sounds like he's said something more along the lines of 'Oh sticks' which makes no sense. 

"Are you ok?"

"You cant tell my mom about this." He states.

"You just collapsed in the middle of the street." I state right back.

"You cant tell my mom about this" Percy repeats.

"Um, did I mention that you just collapsed in the middle of the street?"

"Please Peter, you cant tell my mom about this." Its almost as if he's begging.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her to worry about me." He whispers, "Well, no more than she already is." he adds.

I waver, and he sees it.

"Look Peter, I've caused her enough pain already. She doesn't need this too." The crowd from Percy's collapse has mostly dissipated, seeing that he's ok.

"Percy, I understand where your coming from. But keeping secrets is never good for a relationship" Emotion rips through me as I remember Gwen. He perfect features frozen in pain. In death. I remember her fathers last wish, for me to stay away from his daughter. And my complete and utter disregard of his words. It was my fault. All my fault. If I'd been faster, stronger, then maybe I could have saved her. Or if I'd stayed away.

But I cant go back down that road, that road of maybe's and what if's. I regret what I have done. But what is done is done. We can not change the past, only the future.

I tune back in in time to hear Percy saying, "You have some experience in the area of secrets?" 

"Enough to know that they're bad news."

"But some secrets are necessary."

"Yeah, but this isn't one of them."

"I want to save my mom from unnecessary pain. Is that wrong?"

"My parents kept a secret from me. To keep me safe. To spare me unnecessary pain. But I found out anyway. But I didn't know why they kept it a secret. And I made a huge mistake that I would never have made if they had just told me the truth. Look, you might think your keeping her safe but it'll only hurt her more when she finds out."

"She never has to know. I go off and do stupid things, she worry's and I come home and pretend nothing I did was dangerous." He says bitterly. 

For the third time today I wonder who Percy Jackson is.


	7. Stories

Peter's POV:  
Like his mom will never find out about his secret. Like his mom will not notice the change in her son. Yet even as the thought crosses my mind I realize she might not. When we love someone we become blind, and there is no doubt that Sally loves Percy. So will she see? Is it fair for me to make her see? Is it fair for me to obstruct her seeing? Is not telling her obstructing her seeing? I just don't know!  
Percy is looking at me strangely. As if he's challenging me, asking me whether or not I'll keep his secret. Asking me to, daring me not to. So I meet his challenge.  
"Tell me where you were. Why you were gone." I think that's a reasonable request, but the look on his face shows that he doesn't.  
"My life is my business. So keep your oversized nose out of it." He sneered.  
"Whoa dude! Calm down. If it means that much to you don't tell me."  
Percy shakes his head like a dog and blinks a couple of time, "Sorry, I just kinda freaked. That was totally unfair. Um, any other way for you not to tell my mom about my little issue?"  
Percy's a strange guy, one moment he's super nice, accommodating and a genuinely fun person to be around. But then he changes, a darkness comes over him. Then his words are razors, slicing into your skin. Not so bad at first but it leaves a scar on your wrist and its as if you put it there yourself, because the words are what's already in your own mind. Then he's unpredictably. Except for one thing, you can be sure that his words will make you bleed.  
"What comes over you? First at the gate, when we'd just met. Then when you and your mom and Paul were at my place. And just now. You were different. So what happens?"  
"Would telling me that make you not tell my mom about what happened?"  
Knowing why would help. Knowing the reason behind stuff is always good. For all I know maybe I'll learn a little about his past this way. But it isn't enough. "Percy, I just want to know what happened to you."  
It looks like he's fighting with himself but finally he says, "You might want to sit down." then sighs.  
Percy's POV: (I'm sorry, I'm a horrible person for changing in the middle of a chapter...)  
What can I tell him? All I know is that it has to be believable enough for him not to tell my mom about my little episode. The truth is they almost never happen anymore. At first I got them almost every day. Now though, I'm pretty good. But stress can bring them on. So all I need is a low-stress environment . That doesn't solve my current predicament. Truth be told its probably good this happened, people at school are bound to ask questions. So this can be a kind of warm up. Maybe I've been spending to much time with Annabeth, because my brain has formulated a pretty amazing cover story with ease. So as we sit down on a park bench I'm ready for the questions that are sure to come.  
"Ok," I start "so my dad left before I was born, got on a ship and never came back. So for the first 12 years of my life it was just me, my mom and this jerk called Smelly Gabe." I anticipate his question before he even asks, "He was this guy my mom married, a total idiot." I shudder, remembering all his little 'man secrets'. There were the easy ones, like getting him gambling money, and there were the hard ones. Like the times he would beat me up when he was drunk. He said he was 'teaching me how to fight' but we both knew that wasn't true. It truly was all for my own good, but that didn't make it any easier.   
"Anyway, when I was 12 my dad showed up. He was in the Marines." I tell the lie so well that I nearly shudder at my own power. What kind of person can lie so completely right to someone's face? Me, apparently. "He couldn't stay, he could never stay." That part at least is true, the bitterness in my voice doesn't have to be faked.  
"For the last several years I've gone to visit him in the summers. Well, kind of. I'd stay at whatever military base he was stationed at, go to whatever summer programs they had and that kind of thing." You can tell that he isn't buying it. But he will.  
"My mom was never allowed to know what base we were on. Well," I corrected myself, "Sometimes she could know. Sometimes she couldn't. They places where my dad lived, they weren't always safe. So maybe it was better that she didn't always know. One day last summer I went off the base, even though everyone told me not to. I was sick of sitting around doing nothing. A seventeen year old can only sit around in a small, overheated apartment doing nothing for so long. So I figured, how bad can it be? It was one of those places that it is recommended that you don't take family. But my dad was never one to follow rules. I was born, wasn't I? Where was I, oh yeah, I went off the base. We were in a middle eastern country, but that's literally all I'm aloud to tell you about the location. As I was walking around the town a masked man started shooting, everywhere. I fell to the ground, trying not to be noticed. But he, he wasn't just a shooter," I let my voice crack, "he was a suicide bomber.  
"The next time I woke up I was in so much pain I could hardly move. I was still laying on the ground where I'd fallen, who knows how long earlier. Finally, someone noticed me. They said they'd take me back to my home. And that's when I realized something, I didn't know where home was. I guess I must have hit my head. So then the man asked my name. But I couldn't tell him. So he took me to his home, a few towns over. He and his family nursed me back to health. But I still couldn't remember anything. So for months I tried to find out who I was. When the family I was with moved to a new town, thousands of miles away I went with them. Because I had nowhere else to go. Finally, months later I started to remember who I was, that my name was Percy, that I lived in New York. But it wasn't enough. It took a long time. And it would have taken a lot less if I'd never left the area. But I messed up. It got set right in the end. But what if I'd never remembered? What if I had been killed and no one ever knew what happened to me? What if I'd never been able to come home?" I make my eyes un-focus, so it looks like I'm a thousand miles away. Peter is buying it. Like I knew he would.  
"I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't know. But why didn't you want me to know?" Peters still trying to be skeptical.  
"Well, I was stupid. It was my own bad choices that got me into the whole mess in the first place. And I was ashamed. Also, well, sometimes talking about can bring on one of my episodes." Well, that is, the real story can.  
"What are your episodes?"  
"Its a flash back but I hardly get them anymore. Really, I'm completely fine." I give him a trade-mark smirk. But I make sure to lie a little worse, because no normal person would be fine after that. Now I'm waiting with bated breath, to see if he really bought it. Its the moment of truth.  
"I wont tell your mom what happened."  
And I almost let myself smile.


	8. Trust

Peter's POV:

I couldn't tell whether or not Percy was telling the truth. Since I'd become Spiderman all my senses had been enhanced, which made it easier to detect truths and lies. But not with Percy. I think he was telling the truth. If I had to testify in court on it though, I wouldn't be able to say with complete certainty that what he'd just told me was the truth. So instead of trusting Percy's words I decided to trust Percy. Even if I don't know him very well I trust him. And lately its been very difficult to earn my trust. Him earning my trust so fast for no particular reason makes me want to trust him. I do though.

As we walk back home Percy and I walk next to each other. I guess we're past the ignoring each other stage but have not yet grown out of not talking to each other. As soon as we get back to our respective homes Percy disappears. I walk quietly into my house, knowing Aunt May wont be home yet, but wishing she was anyway. Despite what happened to Percy I cant help but be jealous of him. Its stupid, yes. But he has his mom, dad and Paul. When he came home he had someone waiting to welcome him with open arms. With me, Aunt May waits for me, but she isn't my mom. When I'm hurt my mom's never been there to hug me, to tell me everything will be ok. And Percy has that. It seems like he takes it for granted.

Sally's POV:

Something strange is going on with Percy. He's different. Is there something he didn't tell me? Of course there is. But if it was important he would tell me. What could be wrong? No matter what he will always be my little boy. Shaking off my thoughts I reach for the phone. Because, for once in his life, percy doesn't seem to be fighting the idea of school.

"Hello, this is Midtown high, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Sally and I'm looking to enroll my son, Percy." I responded.

"What grade will he be going into?"

"He'll be a senior."

"Ok, we'll just need some proof of residency and proof of age and then we can get him all set up." You could practically hear the receptionist smiling over the phone.

"Thank you. He has a few conditions, ADHD and dyslexia."

"We can have you both come in for a meeting with the school counselor, to see where we want to place him but normally we mainstream students like him."

"Alright, when would you like us to come?"

"When is convinent for you?"

"It would be nice to get him started as soon as possible."

"Well, would tomorrow at 10:15 work for you?"

"Yes."

"Very good, I'll see you then. Just come to the front office and I can get you set up."

"Thank you very much. I'll see you at 10:15"

I hung up the phone, hoping I'd made a good decision.

 

School (They should've been separate chapters but were too short, sorry...

Percy's POV:

"Good morning, how may I help you?" The receptionist smiled up at me. I tried to smile back but it was probably more like a grimace.

"Good morning," My mom, ever the polite one, responded, "We're here to see the counselor about enrolling my son, Percy."

"Ah yes, Ms. Jackson. I'll just give her a call and she'll be out in a moment."

"Thank you very much." My mom smiled and sat down in one of those deceptively comfortable looking chairs that are always in this kind of place. I tried to remember why I'd agreed to do this. Was making my mom happy this important? Of course it is. To even think it wasn't, I couldn't think that way. My moms given up everything for me. So if going to this school would make up for any of the pain I'd caused her I have to do it.

Part of my brain screamed that I should have come back months ago, as soon as I'd remembered who I was. A smaller, more rational portion o my brain told me otherwise. My mom needs a son but she also needs a world. Wow, when'd I become so sappy? A voice breaks me out of my thoughts, "Ms. Jackson, Percy? I'm ready for you in the back." She smiles and motions for us to follow her. I don't want to. I'd give nearly anything to run the other direction. Out the door. Down the street. Far, far away from here. But I don't. I don't run. Because this is my mom. And when I said nearly anything I meant anything. Anything except my mom. If I leave now I might lose her. For good. 

So I sit down in the once again deceptively comfy looking chairs (they're actually like rocks, but worse.)

"Good morning, I'm Ms. Flores. Its wonderful to meet you both."

The conversation promised to go on like this for quite some time so I took it as an opportunity to study Ms. Flores. She was maybe 30 years old, short and dark skinned. Her dark hair was lose down her back and I was obvious she straightened it. She seemed like a nice enough lady, if a little over cheerful. Honest enough and eager to please. Seeing people, especially kids, upset, made her upset. So maybe she didn't have the best past. Not a monster, I guess. The pleasantries were probably over at this point so maybe it'd be worth paying attention.

"So why have you suddenly decided to enroll Percy?"

I decide to take this one, "Well, I haven't been living with my mom for a while, and before that we lived somewhere else."

"May I ask why you didn't live with your mom?" She asked delicately. 

"I was with my father."

"So you'll only be coming to this school part time?"

"No I'm going to be here till I graduate."

"So there are no custody issues?" She looked at mom, "Because we have a wonderful office that helps children and teens deal with living with each parent part time."

"That wont be a problem." My mom said quietly, and I could tell she was upset, "Percy doesn't see his father much."

"But he just said he was living with his father?"

"I was at a boarding school that he paid for. I've only met him a handful of times."

"Oh, well Percy if you ever need to talk about anything my door is always open." We sat in silence for a moment then she continued, "So now we need to find out what your previous education is like. Do you have his transcripts?"

"Yes," My mom pulled out a folder full of papers, "I think this is all you need."

"Thank you, " Ms. Flores thumbed through the papers for a moment, "This looks like everything. So Percy can start tomorrow if you want."

I was to yelp that tat was way to soon but my moms smile stopped me. Because I cant let her down. Ms. Flores told me where my home room was and told me that it was a wonderful school and that I would love it. Meanwhile, I attempted not to puke. Then me and my mom stood up, said our goodbyes, and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School and Trust were supposed to be different chapters but then I ran out of inspiration for Trust and started School and I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense.


	9. Meetings

Percy's POV:

"Aren't you exited to be starting school again? I know its not your favorite thing but don't you think its kind of a sign of everything going back to normal?" My mom smiled at me. I wanted to tell her that no, I am not exited to be starting school. I wanted to tell her I'd rather have my toenails pulled out than go to school. I wanted to tell her that nothing would ever be normal again. Because the Percy Jackson she'd lost wasn't the Percy Jackson she'd gotten back. No matter how hard I tried to deny it it was true. I never should have come. I should have made Chiron tell her I was dead. All that's going to come of this is hurt. Hurting my mom, hurting Paul, hurting Annabeth by not being there for her. All I ever bring is hurt. I shouldn't have come.

"Percy?" Mom asked, "What are you thinking about?" When I didn't respond right away she continued, "You know, when you were gone I thought you might never come home. Our lives have never been easy, and in the last few years I've not been in yours as much as I wish I could've been. I'm not going to pretend I know everything that you've gone through, all the things with your father." She paused for a moment, "But Percy, I need you to know this. I'm so, so glad you came home. Because I couldn't have lived with myself if anything had happened to you."

My throat was thick with tears I was determined not to shed. "Thank you mom, I'm just your here for me to come home to.'

"Oh Percy, I'll always be here for you."

I nodded wordlessly and fled upstairs.

 

That was kind of its own section but 264 words isn't enough for a chapter, so just pretend this is a new chapter of its very own.

Peter's POV:

When Mrs. Jackson called I was surprised. When she asked me to walk with Percy to school I really had no choice but to say yes. But to come with me he'd have to keep up. "Does Percy have a skateboard?" I asked.

"Does he have one." Mrs. Jackson sounded like the last thing she wanted was Percy on a skateboard, "Yes. He does have a skateboard." She sighed.

"Is he any good?" I questioned.

"Before the whole thing with his father I couldn't get him off that cursed thing."

"Well that's the best way to get to school. Only way to get there on time. I'll be out front at 6:35 if you want."

"Thank you very much Peter." I could hear her relief over the phone.

"Its no problem." I smiled, but had to hang up quickly. There was a reason why I'd been so motivated to finish my homework. Tonight I'm supposed to meet the Avengers at the tower named for them. Its a long story- including jail cells, drug lords, guns, near-deadly wounds, more jail cells, and uncomfortable questions. Lots of fun. Anyway, all that lead to the government finding out about me. Not exactly what I was aiming for. But luckily one of the near-deadly wounds turned out to be a wounded Avenger. So the fed's owed me a favor. Now I just have to check in with the Avengers once in a while (cool!) and, if ever necessary, fight with them (even cooler!). So yeah, that turned out pretty well for me.

My skateboard looked down at me enticingly. I didn't have to leave for 20 minutes. But all that was waiting for me here was homework. And don't you think that a top secret meeting with superheroes sounds more exiting than homework? So I picked up my board, called out goodbye to my Aunt May and headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one I'm afraid... The next one will be longer, I promise.


	10. Avengers

Peter's POV:

The wheels of my board rolled over the tarmac. The breeze tickled my face. It was almost like flying over the city on a web. Well, not really. But that was the closest most people would ever get, unfortunately for them. I was early, which for me is extremely rare. Obviously I couldn't make a habit of it. I'd give Aunt May a heart attack. The Avengers tower was kind of a main focal point in the city, looming over us, protecting innocents. Somehow, I had become part of that group. 

It's stupid, I know, but I like to take a round about way to the tower. It all started when Natasha told me I didn't have what it took to be a hero. That I wasn't strong enough, that I never would be. So I made myself better. Stronger. Faster. I saved more people in that week, trying to prove Natasha wrong, than I ever had before. In doing so I actually proved her right. Because I could have been more and I was choosing not to. Now, I'm a real hero. Even if I didn't save my Uncle, and I couldn't save Gwen and I couldn't make my parents stay, I can still be a hero. And Natasha helped me see that.

I raced forward. Cars honked in indignation. Onward I sped. Even if i couldn't save them I could save others. In doing so I was saving myself. Making it so other people didn't have to go through what I did. Live the life I have. Suddenly I veered onto a side street. Just in case.

When I was moving it didn't hurt as much. But when I stayed still to long, that's when I remembered. That's when it hurt. When I was younger I didn't know what it meant for everything to hurt. Then, when I became Spider-man, I thought it meant that every bone in your body ached. In a way it does. But there's another meaning, which I've since discovered. Its early in the morning and you can't get out of bed. You can't find a single reason to sit up and move. Your bones ache but that's not the problem, only a side affect. Your head feels like its been hit with a baseball bat about a thousand times. Only you can't tell where the pain is coming from. Then someone told you to go write a collage entrance essay. Except somehow, inexplicably, worse. Its the gut wrenching pain of not knowing if someone will care if your gone. It's 2:00am. Its the homework that glares at you menacingly from your desk. Its that feeling behind your ribs like your going to puke from the overwhelming pressure of everything. It's not wanting to do anything for fear of messing up- again. It's your headphones turned up so loud that you can hardly hear yourself think. But they're never loud enough. That's why I always have to keep moving. Stopping is not an option. 

The tower comes into view. Even if I'm a little early I'm ready to arrive, it pushes back the memories. Of who I was. 

"Good afternoon sir, do you have an appointment?" The desk lady asks. They all pretend they don't know me, Tony's orders. But I'd be willing to bet they all do.

"I do, with Mr. Stark." I respond politely. 

"Oh," The lady acts surprised, "May I have a name to give him?"

"Ryder Bran." I smirk at my own cleverness.

"Well Mr. Bran I'll just call up to make sure Mr. Stark is expecting you." She picks up the phone. A moment later Tony picks up. When the lady tells him my name I can hear the laughter from the other end of my phone. She motions for me to go up. 

The elevator music is terrible. Its the opposite of regular elevator music. Instead of being slow, quiet and normal it was Loud. Drums and guitars and a whole lot of screaming. It always made me laugh to think of distinguished businessmen riding up uncomfortably. The door dinged opened.

"Well fancy seeing you here Ryder Bran."

"Hey Stark."

"Are all the clocks in the Avengers tower broken or are you early?"

"I know, crazy."

"I guess we can head to the conference room now, though I hate to break my late streak." He laughs and gestures for me to follow him. The "conference room" is really just the living room. The first time I came I asked if we were going to have the meeting in the conference room, I was told we were. Ever since Tony's called it that.

At first it was awkward, me being here. The Avengers were already a well oiled team. I was a vigilante. But I'd saved Captain America's life. So that earned me some brownie points. 

 

The room is already full of Avengers so maybe we weren't so early after all. 

"So, Mr. Parker, anything to report this week?" Clint asks in mock seriousness.

"Not really." I laugh.

"Oh come on Peter, your life cant be that boring!" Tony prods.

"You'd be surprised." Natasha growls. Despite her outward disdain for me I think she might not hate me. 

"Well I got a new neighbor."

"But no-one new has moved into your neighborhood." Tony looks rather shocked.

"Of course your monitoring my neighborhood." I sigh.

"It's for your own safety." Steve soothes.

"So what do you mean a "new neighbor?"" Tony asks.

"Well its actually an old neighbor's kid."

"Which one." Tony growls.

"He's Sally Jackson's son."

"Anything off about him." I can feel Tony wanting to move on, past his mistake.

"He's kind of weird, but I think he's nice enough."

"Weird how?" Natasha asks, looking suspicious. She always does. I debate how much to tell them.

"Well he'd been missing for like a year. So then he showed up out of the blue. Now, he's starting at my school on Monday. There's something else though, I don't know. He's different from the other kids at school. More mature. From what he told me about his time from when he was missing I guess that makes sense. But still..." I trail off.

"We can look into it if you want." Steve says.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm sure its nothing."

"If your sure." 

"Yeah, its good."

"Alright." We move onto other things but both Tony and Steve seem lost in thought. Soon its time for me to head home.


End file.
